Numb3rs Alphabet challenge
by LOTRFaith
Summary: Fan Rush Forums Summer Numb3rs Challengs. The letters I have done.
1. S is for Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Numb3rs... Don Eppes... Charlie Eppes... Alan Eppes... Megan Reeves... David Sinclair... Colby Granger... Merrick... (sobs...)

Title: S is for Sacrifice  
Rating: PG

I had another one written that I liked a lot better... But the stupid computer didn't save it before it crashed... (Argh) So anyway... Let me know what you think... I might go back and touch it up a little so be forwarned.. :-)

------

S is for sacrifice

"Dad? Are you here?" Charlie called out stripping his coat off and hanging it up.

"In the kitchen Charlie." Alan called out, chopping a few more carrots into the beef stew he was making for supper. "Don't you have a class right about now?"

"I had the day off." Charlie replied entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the small table. "I was helping Don with a case of his."

"How is your brother?" Alan asked. "I haven't seen him for a few days now."

"Oh he's got a case that's taking up every inch of his life right now." Charlie responded. "Megan told me that Don was way over on his overtime card and probably hadn't had a full nights sleep in a few days. David told me that the last thing that Don had eaten was a granola bar from the vending machine and that was yesterday."

"Well the more time Don takes for eating or sleeping the less time a person might get to live." Alan replied. "I'm sure that Don knows exactly what he is doing."

"I hope he does." Charlie muttered. "Cause he might end up in a hospital with lack of food and sleep."

"Charlie I'm sure Donnie is more concerned with bullets than sleep or food." Alan said with a smile. "Don makes sacrifices in his life so that someone else might be able to live."

"Don is good at making sacrifices though isn't he?" Charlie sighed, fiddling with the rough wood.

"What do you mean by that?" Alan asked stirring the rich broth before adding some seasonings.

"He sacrificed whatever life he had out in Albuquerque to come here when mom was sick, and then he ended up staying here." Charlie replied.

"Don knew exactly what sacrifices he was going to make when he came back here Charlie." Alan said.

"And what about Kim?"

"What about Kim?" Alan asked. "Any female who dumps her fiancée because he comes home to see his cancer ridden mother shouldn't have a chance with my son." He said vehemently.

Charlie looked up surprised. "I didn't know you felt that way about Kim." He said.

"Yeah well, it's in the past now. Can't change the past, but you can't erase it either." Alan replied.

"I overheard a couple guys at the FBI building and they were talking about how Don had sacrificed his career in the Albuquerque office to come up here to be back at the rookie stage." Charlie confessed. "They said that Don would probably be a director if he had stayed."

"But he didn't." Alan reminded his youngest. "And I highly doubt that Don would be good forever behind a desk. You know him, he need excitement and adrenaline. He hates paperwork."

Charlie nodded, thinking over many of the sacrifices his brother had made in his life. Some of the sacrifices hadn't been willing or even wanted such as Charlie going to Princeton and taking their mother with him. Leaving Alan without a wife and Don without a mother.

"Do you think Don is ever bothered by the fact that I have a higher security clearance than he does?" Charlie asked suddenly. "I mean Don finally finds something he excels at and here I have higher clearance."

"But that doesn't mean you're good at his job." Alan reminded Charlie.

"But it still has to sting a little." Charlie protested.

"Maybe it does, but I've never heard Don say anything." Alan replied.

"But Don is supposed to hide his emotions, his feelings… It's all part of being an FBI agent." Charlie said.

"Hide yes." Alan agreed. "But that doesn't mean Don doesn't have feelings. He feels every bit as much as we do, but his job doesn't allow him to fully show it."

"Another sacrifice." Charlie said hollowly.

"Charlie, what's going on here?" Alan asked. "What's all this about?"

"It's just that I've watched Don make so many sacrifices that I have to wonder if I ever made any sacrifices for him." Charlie replied.

"Well how about all the time you spend helping him with a case here and there?" Alan asked. "You're sacrificing your time to help Don."

"But that's more like a favor." Charlie protested.

Alan shook his head. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"To find a dictionary." Alan replied.

"Ok."

"Ah. Here we are." Alan reentered the kitchen. "S. SA… SAC… Sacrifice: to surrender for sake of obtaining some other advantage; anything given up for the sake of others."

"Anything given up for the sake of others." Charlie repeated.

"Dad? Charlie?" Don called out as he stepped into the house. "Is anyone here?"

"In the kitchen Donnie!" Alan called out.

"Hey Dad. Chuck." Don greeted opening the fridge door and pulling out the lemonade. "Hey Charlie thanks for helping out with the case. We made the breakthrough right after you left."

"Good." Charlie smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"How soon is supper going to be ready?" Don asked.

"At least half an hour." Alan spoke up.

"I'm going to crash until then, wake me when it's ready, ok?" Don asked.

"Hard case?" Alan asked.

"Yeah." Don nodded rubbing a hand over his eyes. "But we got the bad guys." He yawned. "We sacrificed a lot to get these guys off the street." Don said. "It feels good knowing that it was all worth it."

Don yawned again. "Anyway… Crashing on the couch." He pushed the door open and wearily walked to the couch.

Charlie smiled slightly, then turned back to the open dictionary to read it once more.

_Sacrifice: to surrender for sake of obtaining some other advantage; anything given up for the sake of others."_


	2. C is for Charlie pt 1

Summery: Charlie finds out that Don has a secret...

Charlie tilted his head to the left and then to the right, watching the small meter that told which floor he was on move to the floor that Don was currently on. At the small 'ding' he waited for the doors to open and let him out.

"Megan." David spoke up seeing Charlie exit the elevator. "Charlie is here."

Megan half winced. "Not the best timing in the world." She muttered moving quickly towards the mathematician. "Charlie!" She called gaining his attention.

"Oh hey Megan. Where's Don at?"

"Ah listen Charlie, Don's kinda busy right now so if you could come back a little later." Megan explained avoiding Charlie's question.

"I can wait." Charlie replied. "It's not a problem."

"Actually it's going to be a while so…" Megan elaborated.

"I've got my laptop." Charlie lifted an eyebrow, curious why Megan was blocking him to see his older brother.

"Well ummm." Megan looked at her watch. "You know what… It's lunchtime… How about you and I go down and grab some lunch somewhere. My treat."

"Oh well I supposed I could, if Don's going to take a while yet." Charlie looked at his own watch then remembered that he had left it on his dresser back at home.

"Trust me." Megan gave Charlie a small grin then grabbed his arm and half pulled him towards the elevator.

"What about your purse?" Charlie asked, not seeing any form of payment on the female FBI special agent.

"I have my card in my wallet in my back pocket Charlie." Megan smiled. "Being an FBI agent doesn't really let me carry around a purse when I'm trying to run down someone."

Charlie laughed at the mental image.

"And besides I would have to dig around the lipstick, and everything else in my purse before I would find my badge and flash it." Megan laughed.

The elevator doors closed. "What is really going on here Megan?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Not here." Megan said quietly. "I'll tell you over lunch."

Charlie frowned, but sighed knowing that Megan wouldn't budge. "So what are we eating?"

"Well when was the last time you had a Panini?" Megan asked.

"Panini?" Charlie shrugged. "It's been a while."

"There we go then."

Once ordered and seated, Charlie leaned across the table. "Now will you tell me what is going on?"

Megan hesitated. "This is top secret Charlie ok? I shouldn't really even be telling you this but…" She sighed. "I'd rather you hear this first hand that through a grape vine."

"Hear what?" Charlie pressed.

"Don has been accused of not being able to deal with any FBI problems without help from the outside." Megan explained quietly.

"Me." Charlie sat back.

"Yes." Megan confirmed. "This is higher than Merrick, so Merrick has to obey orders."

"But what does that mean for Don?" Charlie questioned

"We're not sure at this point. Don is meeting with Merrick right now, he actually has been all morning, but we are pretty sure that you won't be working any cases for a while." Megan said.

"Do you know who brought this up?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie you know I can't tell you that." Megan reproved quietly. "The best thing you can do for Don right now is to lay low. Don't come around the office and don't go digging into anything alright?"

Charlie nodded.

They sat quietly as they ate their Panini's.

"Can I ask how this all came about?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Megan chewed, contemplating the question. "I don't know for sure, but I would have to say it has something to do with the award the office just got from the President."

"The President?" Charlie echoed.  
"Yeah, Don flew out there to meet the President personally." Megan elaborated, a confused expression on her face. "Don didn't tell you?"

"I haven't heard anything of the sort." Charlie shrugged. "When did this happen?"

"Oh two, two and a half weeks ago."

Understanding dawned on Charlie's face.

"What?" Megan asked.

"I was at UCLA getting an award for some research I did." Charlie said hollowly.

"I see." Megan said quietly.

"Dad came with me." Charlie continued, shaking his head. "I was so mad at Don for not coming. He said he had to work and that he couldn't just drop anything for yet another award I would be getting." He sagged in his chair. "What a fool I am."

"I'm sure if Don wanted you to know…" Megan began.

"That's just it… Don is so used to me of always coming first that whenever he can go before me he never does." Charlie said. "Even Dad has said that he's never really gone to anything important to Don."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Well when Don graduated from Quantico, I was busy getting my doctorate so my parents went to my graduation. I think we only saw three of Don's games when he played for the Stockton Rangers and two of those were on T.V. during the college season." Charlie's guilt was all too apparent. "Mom was always focused on me that when we did go to Don's games in high school she was always watching me trying to get me away from my papers and really enjoy the game."

Megan listened quietly, knowing that Charlie needed to get the past off of his chest.

"You know… I don't really know much about Don. I know what he's done, where he's been but I've been gone for so much of Don's life…" Charlie said, looking rather lost and forlorn.

"Well most of what Don does, he can't really tell you. Even though you have higher clearance than Don does, there are things that you can't really possibly understand without being an Agent yourself." Megan consoled.

"You know Megan. I think I am coming to the strange reality of knowing what it's like to not be spoiled." Charlie said quietly. "And it kinda sucks."

Megan smiled hearing Don's vocabulary from his younger brother. "Charlie whatever happened during high school, college and Quantico Don is a better man for it. Just think of might have happened had those things not happened to Don."

Charlie sighed. "Can I at least talk to Don about all this?"

"Right now Don doesn't even know that I know Charlie." Megan replied gently. "I'm going to be talking it over with him before our shift ends and then I'll call you and let you know alright?"

"Alright." Charlie agreed.

"I should get back before Don realizes I'm gone and put two and two together." Megan smiled.

"Ok." Charlie nodded. "Thanks for lunch."

"Anytime Charlie." Megan waved. "Anytime."

Charlie sighed and sank back into his chair. It wasn't the first time that Don was in trouble because of him and it probably wouldn't be the last time either… But from what he was understanding… This problem could easily cost Don his job… A job he loved… A job that he excelled at…

His face set with determination Charlie set forward, he knew exactly what to do.


	3. C is for Chuckie pt 2

Summery: Don finds out that Charlie found out his secret... But Don lets Charlie in on another secret...

"Director Merrick." Charlie held his hand out. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Dr. Eppes." Merrick greeted. "I assume that you've heard about the investigation of your brother."

"Investigation?" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought it was just an inquiry."

Merrick frowned. "Dr. Eppes…"

"Please." Charlie interrupted. "Call me Charlie."

Merrick nodded. "Charlie, there isn't much that I can actually tell you aside from what one of Don's coworkers told you."

"I have higher security clearance than Don does." Charlie said point blank. "I think I could keep a secret."

"I'm sure you can." Merrick agreed. "However this isn't about you, so you don't need to worry about it."

"I'm worrying because Don's being investigated!" Charlie replied hotly.

"Charlie." Merrick held out a calming hand. "You obviously know about Don's team getting a commendation from the President correct?"

"Correct." Charlie answered.

"Now if you put two and two together…" Merrick smiled. "You might understand that the only reason why Don is being investigated is because his team has one of the highest success rates in the states. I'm actually surprised that it's taken so long for this to actually come about."

"So you mean you were expecting this?" Charlie asked confused.

"When someone is as good at their job as Don is, there are others who are not so good who wonder why. And those people start asking questions and those questions get heard which means those questions need to be answered." Merrick explained. "Now we both know how much Don pours into each case of his. Often times I have to order him home when I get to work in the morning because he spent the night on files. I've watched that man drink coffee and it acts as actually food because Don won't take the time to eat."

"Don is a very dedicated man and he is good at what he does. Not all FBI agents are as good, and they wonder why they aren't being moved up in the totem pole." Merrick smiled. "This is a basic standard procedure Charlie. You've nothing to worry about."

"Even though the complaint is outside help?" Charlie asked.

Merrick shook his head. "Charlie you happen to have higher government security clearance than Don does. That means you're on the same team."

Charlie sat back. He had honestly never thought it that way.

"This will all blow over in a few days." Merrick encouraged the younger man. "In the mean while Don will be busy getting everything together so I would suggest not to bother him alright?"

Charlie nodded. "Thanks for you time." He stood holding out his hand.

"I wouldn't worry about Don, Charlie." Merrick replied. "He knows how to take care of himself."

-/--/--/-

"Dad?" Don called out as he pulled open the door. "Charlie?" He pulled his tie loose. "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen Donnie." Alan called out.

"Again?" Don shook his head. "What are you making this time Dad? I'm starving."

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and blueberry cheesecake." Charlie supplied.

"What's the occasion?" Don asked entering the kitchen area.

"Oh just that my two boys have received some special awards and one of them missed out on the celebration dinner." Alan replied.

Don stopped looking at his brother and father. "How did you hear about that?"

Alan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a paper and tossed it down on the table. "I got that yesterday."

Don frowned and opened the paper.

_"Dear Mr. Eppes,  
I just wanted to write you a note and tell you of how proud we are here at the White House for all of your son's efforts. He is a good man and one to be proud of. I hope this letter finds you in good health as I was expecting the rest of the Eppes family to join Don on his meeting the president." _

Don skimmed over the rest of the letter then settled his gaze on the bottom of the page.

_"President George W. Bush." _

He let out a breath.

"Why didn't you tell us Donnie?" Alan asked looking for all the world like Charlie when mom had taken his math book away. Don hid a grin… _"So that's where Charlie had gotten that look."_ He thought.

"Well you and Charlie were off to UCLA to get that award and I didn't want to bother you…" Don trailed off.

"Don I've received several awards, one more doesn't make as much noise as meeting the President." Charlie put in. "You met the president. You got to shake his hand. I could have gotten to shake his hand, I mean at least Dad got a letter from him."

"Charlie." Don protested.

"I know that most of your life has been about me." Charlie interrupted. "And I want that to stop. You are as much a part of this family than even I know. A three base tower is stronger than a two base tower."

Don sighed, running a hand through his hair. Not only was he getting the lost puppy look from his dad he was also getting it from his little brother.

"Look Dad, Charlie… The reason why I kept it a secret is because when the President heard that my team couldn't make it out he decided to try and come out here for the official award." Don explained. "He's coming in tomorrow and I already promised him supper here made by the famous chef Dad." He grinned.

Alan blinked.

Charlie coughed.

"You might want to get your catering friend to help too Dad, since my team will probably be joining us as well as Mrs. Bush." Don continued. "Not to mention security and all that."

The corn bubbled dangerously close to the edge as it boiled away.

"And Charlie. The next time you want to snoop don't do it in broad daylight." Don shook his head.

"The President." Alan found his voice.

"The President of the Untied States is coming here?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yeah and he wants to meet the Dr. Charles Eppes, math freak." Don teased, laughing.

"But what about the investigation?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie." Don grew serious. "Investigations happen. I'm surprised there hasn't been one sooner. It's a part of life. We deal and move on."

"Wait…" Charlie's brain finally caught up with him. "The President wants to meet me?"

Don laughed.


	4. O is for Oppress

Summery: Nearing the end of Margaret Eppes life…

"_Margaret Joanna Eppes – Loving wife and mother…"_

Don frowned and quickly scribbled out the sentence.

"Margaret Joanna Eppes – Gone too soon…" 

Don shook his head. How did one sum up the life of a loving wife? A loving mother?

He looked over at his exhausted father, a troubled look showing on the agent's face before disappearing quickly.

Margaret Eppes was nearing death very quickly. She knew it… Everyone knew it… But there were few who still would willing embrace that horrible fact.

Don had confronted death numerous times not to fully grasp and understand that his mother was leaving him. Charlie was determined somehow solve the cancer before she died to somehow save her, but the cancer wasn't something that could be solved by a chalkboard.

Alan was still reeling from the simple fact that his wife, his beloved wife was dying.

How did one come to grips with a fact like that?

"Donnie." Margaret whispered, tugging Don's sleeve to bring him closer to her bedside.

"Hey mom." Don said tenderly, grasping the frail hand and kissing her knuckles. "Can I get you anything?"

Margaret smiled, using her weakening strength to reach up and gently cup Don's face in her hand. "They will need you once I am gone Donnie." She said. "I know I have placed such a burden on you to arrange the funeral preparation."

Don started to shake his head, but stopped when Margaret placed her hand back on his.

"Your father couldn't handle it and I know Charlie can't handle it." Margaret said her voice broke as tears slowly trickled down her pale cheeks. "And I hate that you have to be the strong one."

"Mom." Don choked.

"You'll take care of them won't you?" Margaret asked. "Get Charlie out of that garage and get your dad back on track again won't you?"

"I'll do everything I can." Don vowed.

"I will miss you Donnie." Margaret smiled, once more placing her hand on his cheek.

"Don't leave." Don whispered, tears trickling down his own cheeks and into her hand.

"Oh Donnie. I don't have a choice in the matter." Margaret comforted her son. "But I know I will be leaving Charlie and your dad in more than capable hands." She smiled. "Now wake up your father and get Charlie. I want to tell them goodbye."

Don nodded, wiping his tears away. "Dad." He shook his father's broad shoulder. "Dad. Mom wants you."

Alan woke quickly resting his gaze on his bride of over 25 years.

Don quickly excused himself, letting his parents say their farewells.

"Charlie."

Don sank onto a nearby tattered couch that had been placed out there for when Charlie found that he needed rest.

"I'm busy Don." Charlie mumbled writing some more of his algorithm on the chalkboard.

"She wants to say goodbye Charlie." Don said tiredly, making no move to stand. He wanted to give his parents as much time together for the last time as possible.

"I just have to finish this Don." Charlie said a quaver in his voice.

"Charlie."

There was something in Don's voice that forced Charlie around, it was something that Charlie had never heard in Don's voice and frankly, and it scared him.

"She just wants to say goodbye to you Charlie." Don said. "That's all."

Charlie found himself setting the chalk down and following his older brother out of the garage and into the darkened house.

"Charlie." Margaret greeted a smile on her lips.

"Mom." Charlie choked, kneeling at her bed to take her hand.

"My little genius boy." Margaret smiled. "I am so proud of you." She held out her hand to Don who still stood in the doorway. "And my Special FBI Agent son."

Don took her other hand.

"I am so proud of both of your accomplishments." She smiled at both of her sons.

"Don't go mom." Charlie choked burying his head against her side.

She didn't answer, but freeing her hand from Don, who willing surrendered it, stroked Charlie's hair.

The minutes slowly trickled by as Margaret's hand strokes became slower and slower. Her breath hitched.

Her eyes fluttered… Then slowly slipped shut…

"Mom." Charlie cried out.

Don stood and walked next to his younger brother, pulling Charlie into his embrace. Tears soaked through his shirt and onto his shoulder, but Don didn't care.

Alan knelt next to his two sons and wrapped his own arms around them.

Each leaning on the other for support in their grief.

"_Margaret Joanna Eppes" _The tombstone read, below that was the date and below that was a single word that summed the life and death of their mother and wife.

"_Loved." _


	5. F is for Fear pt 1

Summery: Life after knowing Don has cancer…

"FBI Special Agent Don A. Eppes…With exceptional courage, extraordinary decisiveness and presence of mind Special Agent Don A. Eppes…

Alan closed his eyes, unable to watch the videotape of his oldest son being decorated.

With unusual swiftness of action, regardless of his personal safety…"

Charlie watched transfixed at the image the officer citing Don's heroic deed and of Don in the background, standing stiffly to attention.

"Above and beyond the call of duty…"

A tear trickled down Alan's cheek.

"We hereby award Special Agent Don. A. Eppes the Medal of Valor."

There were cheers in the background.

"Congratulations."

Charlie sucked in a shallow breath, suddenly unable to watch the healthy Don clasp the citations officer's hand.

A weak cough quickly spurred father and son into action. Alan reaching for the buttons to shut the T.V. off while Charlie lunged to shut the T.V. off.

"Going though my stuff again Chuck?" Don asked weakly, struggling to push himself up in a sitting position.

"You always had cool stuff." Charlie rejoined, more out of habit than anything.

"You too Dad?" Don's pale face lighting up in a quick smile.

"Medal of Valor." Alan replied. "Not to many people get that award Donnie."

"Ahh." Don rested his head against the back of the couch. "Still doesn't excuse you going through my stuff." He teased.

Charlie ducked his head, suddenly unable to hold back the tears plaguing him. "I'm going to get a drink. Don you want anything?"

"Water would be great buddy." Don replied, his eyes not missing a thing.

Charlie quickly escaped into the kitchen and turning on the water let the tears flow. It was so hard to see Don so pale and weak. He had lost so much weight in the four days he had been on the couch. Any food ingested was quickly brought back up because of the medications that Don was on.

It was so hard to remember what Don was before the cancer had come. Healthy. Vibrant.

Alive.

Now Don could barely stand up.

Charlie choked, trying to keep his tears silent.

He wanted so badly to escape to the garage and bury himself in the P vs NP, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Don down. He couldn't abandon Don. He couldn't let the numbers swirl in his brain to help his forget.

Taking a deep breath Charlie straightened his shoulders. Washing his face, Charlie grabbed two glasses and filled them up.

"Here Don." Charlie set his down first to help Don take a drink.

Don automatically wrapped his fingers around the glass, but was too weakened to really even hold the glass by himself.

How it pained Alan to see his oldest son… The strongest one in the family too weak to even hold a glass of water.

The chemo had ripped through Don's body leaving a broken battered shell behind, but the blood tests had shown that the cancer was leaving. The chemo was working.

"Thanks buddy." Don smiled at his younger brother before his eyelids slowly slipped shut once more.

It still scared Charlie to see Don quickly slip back to sleep, but all Charlie had to do was reach over and place his hand right above Don's heart.

No matter how weakened the cancer had left Don… Don's heart was still as strong as ever.

Charlie glanced over at the frozen image on the TV. It was a picture of Don in full health, a wry smile on his face accepting the award for valor.

In Charlie's mind Don deserved a medal every day…

Valor: The quality of mind enabling one to face danger or hardship resolutely


	6. V is for Valor pt 2

"FBI Special Agent Don A. Eppes…With exceptional courage, extraordinary decisiveness and presence of mind Special Agent Don A. Eppes…

Alan closed his eyes, unable to watch the videotape of his oldest son being decorated.

With unusual swiftness of action, regardless of his personal safety…"

Charlie watched transfixed at the image the officer citing Don's heroic deed and of Don in the background, standing stiffly to attention.

"Above and beyond the call of duty…"

A tear trickled down Alan's cheek.

"We hereby award Special Agent Don. A. Eppes the Medal of Valor."

There were cheers in the background.

"Congratulations."

Charlie sucked in a shallow breath, suddenly unable to watch the healthy Don clasp the citations officer's hand.

A weak cough quickly spurred father and son into action. Alan reaching for the buttons to shut the T.V. off while Charlie lunged to shut the T.V. off.

"Going though my stuff again Chuck?" Don asked weakly, struggling to push himself up in a sitting position.

"You always had cool stuff." Charlie rejoined, more out of habit than anything.

"You too Dad?" Don's pale face lighting up in a quick smile.

"Medal of Valor." Alan replied. "Not to many people get that award Donnie."

"Ahh." Don rested his head against the back of the couch. "Still doesn't excuse you going through my stuff." He teased.

Charlie ducked his head, suddenly unable to hold back the tears plaguing him. "I'm going to get a drink. Don you want anything?"

"Water would be great buddy." Don replied, his eyes not missing a thing.

Charlie quickly escaped into the kitchen and turning on the water let the tears flow. It was so hard to see Don so pale and weak. He had lost so much weight in the four days he had been on the couch. Any food ingested was quickly brought back up because of the medications that Don was on.

It was so hard to remember what Don was before the cancer had come. Healthy. Vibrant.

Alive.

Now Don could barely stand up.

Charlie choked, trying to keep his tears silent.

He wanted so badly to escape to the garage and bury himself in the P vs NP, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Don down. He couldn't abandon Don. He couldn't let the numbers swirl in his brain to help his forget.

Taking a deep breath Charlie straightened his shoulders. Washing his face, Charlie grabbed two glasses and filled them up.

"Here Don." Charlie set his down first to help Don take a drink.

Don automatically wrapped his fingers around the glass, but was too weakened to really even hold the glass by himself.

How it pained Alan to see his oldest son… The strongest one in the family too weak to even hold a glass of water.

The chemo had ripped through Don's body leaving a broken battered shell behind, but the blood tests had shown that the cancer was leaving. The chemo was working.

"Thanks buddy." Don smiled at his younger brother before his eyelids slowly slipped shut once more.

It still scared Charlie to see Don quickly slip back to sleep, but all Charlie had to do was reach over and place his hand right above Don's heart.

No matter how weakened the cancer had left Don… Don's heart was still as strong as ever.

Charlie glanced over at the frozen image on the TV. It was a picture of Don in full health, a wry smile on his face accepting the award for valor.

In Charlie's mind Don deserved a medal every day…

Valor: The quality of mind enabling one to face danger or hardship resolutely


	7. Z is for Zeal pt 3

Summery: Life after cancer

"Hey Don." Charlie stopped at the doorstep at the sight of his older brother relaxing on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Fear spiked so suddenly that Charlie jerked backwards. "Are you ok? You don't… I mean…"

The doctor had said that there could be a chance that the leukemia could come back and they still hadn't received the final results of the last blood test from Don.

"Charlie." Don called. "I'm fine. The test came back negative."

The relief was every bit as physical as well as emotional. "Then what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, trying to cover his raging emotions. He had not usually come home to find his brother relaxing; usually it was vice versa.

Don held up a handful of loose papers. "The janitor told me I couldn't stay late at the building, and my apartment doesn't have any food so Dad told me to come over here."

"Like you had to be told." Charlie smiled, tossing his bag on the chair and pulling off his hoodie.

"Charlie!" Alan's voice came from the kitchen. "You put your clothes and papers away."

"Dad!" Charlie protested.

Don laughed, shuffling more papers together. He had been cancer free for a year now. Don shook his head at the thought, it sounded like something an alcoholic would say.

He still retained his FBI badge, though was still restricted on a few things such as being able to chase down a suspect and tackle them. He had lost a lot of weight during the chemo for the cancer, and never a heavyweight in the first place… It had taken months for Don to build back up to a shadow of what he used to be.

He still wasn't completely back to normal, but he was ensured a place at his desk and a place in the vehicle when a bust was taking place. For now, he let Colby and David run down suspects.

Life was slowly becoming the way it used to be.

And no one was more relieved than Don.

Don had watched his family crumble at the death of Margaret Eppes, and he watched as they slowly built back up. He had watched Charlie become more independent, math becoming easier to verbalize when confused expressions would appear on the faces of Don's team. He had watched Charlie laugh… He had watched Charlie cry… And he had watched Charlie grieve…

Alan had lost his bride, there simple wasn't a way to get over the fact easily. Alan had lived and breathed with Margaret for over 25 years. She had given him two sons. She had lit his world up with her smile. With a simple look, she could easily disarm him. Alan had watched his wife slowly decay over him. To be a mere shadow of what she had been.

Don had watched his father crumble and it had been one of the hardest things he had ever watched, but he had also watched as Alan slowly relinquish the last physical hold of his wife. He had watched Alan move on, not forgetting for one moment his wife, but always remembering his promise to move on.

And then Don had been diagnosed with cancer.

It had been earth-shattering news.

Don had watched Charlie physically recoil at the news… Then Don watched Charlie refuse to let the news tear him away from his brother and back to the P vs NP.

Don had watched Alan's eyes fill with the memory of his weakened wife and the memory of loosing her… The Don had found himself engulfed in his father's arms with a vow that Don would never be alone.

Don had watched his father and brother gather around him at his weakest point. He had watched them become stronger despite the fear of cancer.

"Steak? We're having steak?"

Don's thoughts were derailed by Charlie's exclamation. With a laugh Don pushed himself off the couch and on to his feet.

He had also watched his brother and his father change for the better, but for all the changes…. They were still the same…


	8. U is for Unexpected Understanding

Summery: Charlie must realize that mistakes are often heavily paid for…

"It's called consequences Charlie." Don snapped, slamming his hands down on the table making his younger brother jump at the sound. "If you can't deal with the consequences then you can't be here."

"You need me here Don." Charlie fired back.

"So that's why you think you can order the people under me around and expect them to do your every wish?" Don questioned, his voice sharp.

"I don't order…" Charlie began.

"I ordered David to keep you safe. Instead you sneak away to some unknown location to help some student with a math problem!" Don yelled.

"Derrick is a very talented young man…" Charlie defended the student.

"Who nearly got you killed!" Don interrupted.

"I was not nearly killed!" Charlie yelled. "I was perfectly fine where I was!"

"Which is why forensics dug a bullet not two feet from where you were standing." Don retorted.

Charlie paled. He hadn't pieced that particular piece of reality together yet with David tackling him.

"Charlie I need to know that you will do exactly as your told when you are told and how you are told." Don stated simply.

"Or else what?" Charlie dared.

"You won't be working for my team anymore." Don replied.

"Don you need me here. The cases you work on I can give me a better likelihood of being solved!" Charlie said desperately. He could see the relationship that he had formed with his older brother slipping somewhere he didn't want to go… And he had no idea how to reverse the process so Don would trust him again.

Don sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Don't come back here until you can understand you have to listen." He ordered quietly.

"But Don!" Charlie's protest was drowned by Don sliding the door shut behind him.

Charlie stared dismayed at the shut door, then with a sigh of his own, he gathered his backpack and walked out of the FBI building.

Several days passed. Don hadn't been to the house since the argument and hadn't called either.

Charlie continued with his life teaching during the day and working on various algorithms at night.

It was one night in particular that Megan stopped by to see him.

She had, she informed Alan, come to talk to Charlie about Don.

Reassuring the Eppes patriarch that his eldest son was fine, Megan slipped out the side door to the garage where the light stood out brightly against the dark night sky.

"Hey Charlie." Megan gently pushed open the door to reveal the genius sitting staring at the chalkboards filled with various scribbles and numbers.

"Hi Megan." Charlie greeted turning slightly to smile at the female FBI profiler. "Don didn't send you did he?"

"No." Megan shook her head. "Don doesn't know I'm here."

"I thought Don knew everything." Charlie replied a little bitterly.

"The reason I am here." Megan said ignoring Charlie's pout. "Is that I was thinking over a few things and I had the idea that you don't really know what you did."

"All I did was walk about twenty feet away from David to talk to Derrick." Charlie rolled his eyes. "And then Don got all upset."

Megan laughed lightly and sat down next to Charlie. "No Charlie it was a lot worse than you think. A lot worse."

Charlie remained silent.

"Don trusted David with the safety of your life Charlie." Megan began quietly. "And for you to disregard both Don and David wasn't anything light to deal with."

Charlie chewed his lip.

"There weren't five guys at the garage Charlie." Megan said. "There were fifteen. Each armed and ready to take out anyone who interfered with their business. There were four that had climbed out the back window of the garage and were running as fast as they could to get away."

Charlie paled.

"Charlie they were headed right for you." Megan said bluntly. "Don radioed David to get you out of there, but you weren't there. So David risked life and limb to ensure your safety. And as sure as I am that Derrick was happy to have an available teacher to talk to, I'm just as sure that Derrick would be a lot happier to know that his teacher was actually alive."

"So why didn't Don tell me this instead of just kicking me out?" Charlie asked, his defensive posture relaxing.

"Your father expects Don to look after you." Megan said. "To make sure you are safe. It's a big responsibility to have to look after other people's lives as well as your own. And another thing is this… Don is very selfish."

"Don's not selfish." Charlie blurted out shocked that Megan would say such a thing.

"Yes Don is." Megan contradicted. "Don is selfish enough not to want to be the one to go to a parent to tell them that their child died."

Charlie stilled.

"Can you imagine Charlie what it would do to Don if he had to go to your father… His father and tell him that you were dead?" Megan asked quietly. "Don has already had to comfort other parents… Don't make him do the same thing with your father."

"Now do you see what Don has to face every time you help us with a case?" Megan continued. "Don loves you dearly. No matter what he might say or do he would throw himself in front of a bullet or heaven knows what else to protect you."

Charlie nodded albeit miserably.

"You are a math teacher Charlie." Megan gently rubbed the youngest Eppes shoulder. "We all know that you don't know what you are stepping into anytime you help us out. You've lived a very sheltered life, a far cry from what Don knows."

"I'm not that sheltered." Charlie protested.

"Your mother went with you to Princeton." Megan replied. "You've never been without someone close to you." She gave a wry smile. "No one has ever held a gun to your head. You've never had to pay rent. You've never really had to buy your own groceries. You are very sheltered." Megan laughed lightly. "But it's refreshing to see the world from innocent eyes."

Charlie bowed his head. "Thank you Megan." He said quietly. "I think I understand a little bit more now."

"Good." Megan stood and affectionately tousled Charlie's curls as she would one of her own brothers. "Because we could use your help on a bank fraud case."

Charlie laughed.

-/--/-

Charlie timidly knocked alongside Don's desk. "Don?"

Don looked up, not really surprised at the sight of his brother. "What are you doing here?" Don asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to tell you that you had every right to send me home." Charlie said. "I was out of line and I wasn't really thinking." He gave a half smile. "You know me."

Don leaned back in his chair, nodding.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. I didn't realize the entire picture was a lot bigger than from what I saw." Charlie explained.

"You're not just saying this to get back on the team right?" Don questioned sharply.

"Don you took me off the team because I was being selfish. Not only could I have been seriously hurt but David could have been too." Charlie's voice saddened. "And I know Dad expects you to watch over me all the time, but I need to take responsibility for my own actions. If I had been hurt it would have been my fault. Not yours or David's."

Don nodded. "I'm glad to see that my line of work is starting to make a little more sense." He smiled. "I hope you told Megan thank you."

"How did you know?" Charlie asked surprised.

"For as good a profiler Megan is, I can still read her like a book." Don laughed. "But thank you for your apology Charlie. I know you don't fully understand my life and I hope you never do… But I'm glad to see that there is some things that makes sense enough for you to listen and obey."

"Shake on it buddy?" Don queried, holding out his hand.

Charlie nodded, reaching out to clasp his brother's hand into his.

"But the next time you do anything so foolhardy I will tell Dad." Don threatened.

Charlie winced. He had no doubt that Don would do exactly that.

But it was good to get back under Don's good graces once more. And hopefully he wouldn't botch it up again.

"We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid."-Benjamin Franklin.


	9. E is for Escape

Summery: Don escapes reality for just a few moments…

Lightening flashed across the sunset, briefly lighting up the darkening sky.

The weatherman had predicted at least an inch of rain, but Don didn't really care about the rain so he continued to tie his shoes before setting out on a brutal paced run. He was every bit intent of punishing his body to the furthest it would go.

He knew he would regret it in the morning, but right now he needed to pain in his lungs and legs to keep the numb ache in his chest at bay.

"I know that you did everything to save Adam." Mrs. Johnson had tried to smile as she held Don's hand in hers, but the tears slowly trickling down the wrinkled cheeks hadn't given a reason to smile. Rather they were tears of grief and not joy.

Don took a deep breath and set out.

Three agents in the hospital and two dead… The facts were hard to face, but they were there for all to see.

"Joe always talked about how proud he was to be on your team." Maryanne Callison had squeezed Don's hand with one hand, the other resting on her enlarged stomach carrying Joe's first child.

Don blinked away the stinging tears in his eyes.

"Amazing grace…. How sweet the sound… That saved a wretch like me…" The well-known hymn had brought many that were not already in tears succumb to grief that they all carried.

_Two Special FBI Agents killed. It was practically unheard of. _

Thunder crashed sending Don's eyes to the sky.

Death had a way of making people thinking of life. The little things that people could change before they too died.

In the days and weeks after the Eppes men had laid their wife and mother to rest, each Eppes had done their best to escape the horrible reality that she wasn't coming back.

Alan cooked, preparing meals for a crowd… But always throwing most of it away. Charlie had retreated back to his numbers, but every once in a while he would find himself speaking out loud like he used to when his mother was sitting close by.

Don had escaped into his job as a newly transferred agent. There he had to pretend that everything was just fine even though it wasn't. His job depended on him forcing his emotions behind a tightly closed mask.

But his team had pried past his mask. For a while Don's team knew Don better than Alan and Charlie had ever hoped to, but as the years past… Don found himself relaxing his guard around his family. Charlie started helping on cases and Alan cooked meals for his team when they were working on a long case. Everything had started to pull together…

But then they walked into a trap.

Three agents in the hospital… Two agents dead…

The entire FBI family was reeling from the blow. Don probably more than the rest for Joe and Adam had been directly under him. Don had been the best man at Joe's wedding… And Don had been trying to get Adam on a date with a local college teacher… Don knew Joe and Adam…

It felt like he had just lost family… Which in all reality… He had…

Don choked, his weary body forcing him to stop. Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes…

He knew the rest of his team was trying to escape reality just like he was… Just for a few minutes to ignore that numb ache that echoed hollowly…

Raindrops slowly started to fall… Then faster… And faster…

Don closed his eyes and then tilted his face to the sky letting the cold rain fall on his hot face.

He could feel the hot tears intermingling with the cold rain… And somehow he felt better… As if letting his emotions fall with the rain had eased a silent burden he didn't even knew he carried.

The rain lightened and slowly stopped.

Don was wet enough to wring water from his eyelashes if he wanted to. He cast a rueful glance down at his aching body then looked at the street he was on.

The threat of tears crept on him once more as he realized that he was on the block where Charlie and dad lived… He shook his head and with soggy steps he walked the half a block into the house he grew up in.

Escaping reality was nice… But coming back to the reality of a loving family with arms wide open was always better…


End file.
